gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Kids' WB: Heroes to Life
Kids' WB: Heroes to Life is a Kids' WB crossover game where the stars of Kids' WB team up to defeat the evil Scarlet Overstrike. The leader of the group is the Kids' WB shield, but is kidnapped by Scarlet Overstrike. Plot The Kids' WB Universe is controlled by the art and imagination of Kids' WB. The Kids' WB shield, their guardian, keeps the universe in check. But suddenly, the shield is kidnapped by Scarlet Overstrike, who wants to shut Kids' WB down for good. The heroes of Kids' WB tries to stop her, but fails. As a result, they are all transported to an alternate universe, where the home of Kids' WB is never there and they are turned to toys in the process. Now it's up to the people of the alternate universe, with the help of the Kids' WB heroes, to defeat Scarlet Overstrike and save the Kids' WB shield, and the Kids' WB world within. Playable characters There are a total of 130 playable characters (not including variants). There are ten different elements, which are the same as the ones in Skylanders. Ten of the characters (one from each element) have smaller versions of themselves. The smaller versions are similar to Sidekicks in the first three Skylanders games, meaning that they are not playable. Magic *Spyro (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) **Dark Spyro *Saturn Girl (Legion of Super Heroes) *Sophia Winterford (Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Déjà Vu (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Tony Jones (Magi-Nation) *Star Butterfly (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil) *Pop Fizz (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Blythe (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) *Unicorn (Animal Mechanicals) *Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Mammoth Mutt (Krypto the Superdog) Earth *Yoshi (The Adventures of Yoshi) **Blue Yoshi *Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Knuckles (Sonic X/The Adventures of Team Chaotix) *Sticks (Sonic Boom) *Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) *Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Armadillomon (Digimon Adventure 02) *ExVeemon (Digimon Adventure 02) *Fist Bump (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Terrafin (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Dino-Rang (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Flashwing (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Rex (Animal Mechanicals) Tech *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Cyborg (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) **Agent Jimmy *Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) *Spin (RollBots) *Cubix (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) *Drixenol (Ozzy & Drix) *Johnny Test (Johnny Test) *Komodo (Animal Mechanicals) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Marty (Eon Kid) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Drobot (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) Fire *Charizard (Pokémon) *Emboar (Pokémon) *Birdo (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Victini (Pokémon) *Blaziken (Pokémon) *Hot Dog (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) **Molten Hot Dog *Gulimon (Digimon Tamers) *Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) *Trail Blazer (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Inferape (Pokémon) *Greymon (Digimon Adventure) *Fryno (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Typloshion (Pokémon) *Spitfire (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) Water *Vector (The Adventures of Team Chaotix/Sonic X) *Osmosis Jones (Ozzy & Drix) *Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Dewitt (Will & Dewitt) *Flip Wreck (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Koopa (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Echo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *SpongeBob Squarepants (SpongeBob Squarepants) **Pirate SpongeBob *Gill Grunt (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Big the Cat (Sonic X) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Coconut Fred (Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island) *Zap (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) Air *Sonic (Sonic X/The Adventures of Team Chaotix) **Super Sonic (Sonic X) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blades (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Finn (Storm Hawks) *Jet-Vac (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Scratch (The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Charmy Bee (The Adventures of Team Chaotix/Sonic X) *Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Robin (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showndown) *Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *Stormblade (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai) Life *Beast Boy (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Snivy (Pokémon) *High Five (The Mis-Adventures of High Five/Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Mouse (Animal Mechanicals) *The Flea (¡Mucha Lucha!) *Espio (The Adventures of Team Chaotix/Sonic X) **Ninja Espio *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chris Kratt (Wild Kratts) *Edyn (Magi-Nation) *Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Stealth Elf (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Food Fight (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) Undead *Shadow (Sonic X) *Rouge (Sonic X) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Tom (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil) *Stork (Storm Hawks) *Junko (Storm Hawks) *Roller Brawl (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Cynder (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) **Skeletal Cynder *Phantom Girl (Legion of Super Heroes) *Ezekiel Zick (Monster Allergy) *Wolverine (X-Men Evolution) *Spider-Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Hunter Steele (Spider Riders) *Alex O'Connell (The Mummy: The Animated Series) Light *Spotlight (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Starfire (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Rikochet (¡Mucha Lucha!) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Tom Majors (Chaotic) *Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Yuma Tsukumo (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion) **Jade Shoutmon Dark *Raven (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Blackout (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) **Legendary Blackout *Strag (Magi-Nation) *Meta Knight (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Batman (The Batman) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Bull Dog (Krypto the Superdog) Smaller versions *Spry (Magic) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Baby Yoshi (Earth) (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Classic Tails (Tech) (Sonic X) *Tepig (Fire) (Pokémon) *Gill Runt (Water) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Young Goku (Air) (Drgaon Ball GT) *Down Low (Life) (The Mis-Adventures of High Five/Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Cyndi (Undead) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Spotlittle (Light) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Bull Pup (Dark) (Krypto the Superdog) Packs Kids' WB: Heroes to Life/List of Waves/Packages Non-playable characters Allies *Island Owl *King K. Rool *Yoshis *Mabu *Cerebus *Princess Celestia *Mr. Krabs *Master Gonk Guan *Cerebix *Captain Black Bosses *Scarlett Overstrike (final boss) Catchphrases Kids' WB: Heroes to Life/List of Catchphrases Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Skylanders. Each level has hidden Kids' WB shields which can unlock movies, minigames, concept art, and hats. The level up system is also similar to the one in Disney Infinity 3.0 as well. Heroic Challenges Heroic Challenges are given by King K. Rool. Unlike in Skylanders, and like The Heroes of the World, in this game, each character can only complete their own Heroic Challenge. Trivia *The fact that Captain Black appears as a non-playable character hints that the characters of Jackie Chan Adventures will possibly appear in a future game. Category:Kids' WB Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Action-Adventure Category:Non-Skylander Games Category:Kids' WB: Heroes to Life Category:Crossovers Category:Looney Toons Category:Skylanders Category:My Little Pony Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Magi-Nation Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Animal Mechanicals Category:Yoshi Category:Mario Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Dinosaur King Category:Digimon Category:Teen Titans Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:RollBots Category:Cubix Category:Astro Boy Category:Johnny Test Category:Eon Kid Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:3D Platformers Category:RPG Category:¡Mucha Lucha! Category:Wild Kratts Category:Skunk Fu! Category:Kirby Category:Krypto the Superdog Category:Legion of Super Heroes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Osmosis Jones Category:Will & Dewitt Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island Category:Dragon Ball Category:Storm Hawks Category:Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes Category:Danny Phantom Category:Monster Allergy Category:X-Men Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Riders Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Animaniacs Category:Chaotic Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Batman Category:Toys to Life Category:Sega Category:Activision